Angel
by Black Fire-SilverGallagherGirl
Summary: What happens after Cammie is rescued from Ms. Goode? What happened with her that made her leave? What if a certain agency gets into the mix? Will she quit the CIA? Sequel to the Chameleon. Read before so story is clear. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Angel 1

**Hi Ya'll, this is the sequel to The Chameleon, hope you enjoy. There are going to be some twists to the story. **

***_*SGG**

I went back to Gallagher a little after I found out I had a miscarriage. It was almost the end of the year, and I was leaving today. I packed up my stuff, until there was nothing left in my room, everything was spotless. I picked up my suitcases, and left through my passageway, not saying bye to anyone.

I hoped into my car, and drove to the airport. I got my ticket, and went to check in. Then I passed through security, and went to wait for my flight. I listened to my IPod, just as Secrets by One Direction came on. I changed the song to Drop It On Me, by Ricky Martin.

I bobbed my head to the beat as I boarded the plane. I model walked to the plane, and some of the boys stared. What I didn't notice was the Victoria's Secret Scout walking to the plane to LA. She watched me as I strutted to the plane, and she followed me. We ended up sitting next to each other.

"Hi, I'm Serena, a model scout. I noticed you walk like a model, very nice strut. Are you a model?" she asked. I shook my head, and smiled.

"No, but it's been a dream," I said, extending my hand, I wondered aloud about what model agency she belongs to.

"Victoria's Secret," she answered, and I nearly dropped my hot coffee. I widened my eyes, and looked at her. I had to resist jumping up and down.

"I have always wanted to model for Victoria's Secret! It's was always a dream!" I exclaimed, and she grinned.

"Well just your luck, we are auditioning some people from around, and my job is to find some girls with potential. If you would like, I could get you an audition tomorrow, since it's the last day tomorrow. I was actually heading back" she said, smiling at me. I nodded rapidly, and she chuckled. I can't believe it! An audition for Victoria's Secret! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

The rest of the plane ride consisted of her telling me what heels and bra to wear. I decided to wear my black bra with red lace, and the matching panties. I was going to wear my black stilettos, as they are trying to see your best walk in high heels.

I got her number, and went home to get some rest before the audition. I went to sleep as I hit the bed. I woke up in the morning, and took a shower, washing away my sleepiness, and got dressed in a red dress, and those heels. I curled my hair, letting it half up half down, curls framing my face.

I got a taxi to the studio, and on the way there, I thought about how they could legally sign me in 2 weeks, on May 11. I smiled, and paid the driver. I got out, and walked to the reception desk, where they took me to the catwalk room.

I put on the bra and underwear, and adjusted my makeup. I was going simple, clear gloss, and mascara to brighten my eyes. I let my hair down, and it flowed around me. They told me it was my turn. I asked them to put on Drop it On Me, and as Ricky started singing, I strutted out. I immediately saw the judge's attention on me, watching me walk on the runway. I struck a pose, and waved when I reached them.

"Wow. That was good," the girl judge said, while the 2 men stayed staring with their mouths open. One of them came back to their senses.

"Do you have any other talents? Care to show us?" he asked, his eyes glued to my chest. I nodded, and signalled for them to play Make Me Believe by Lucy Hale, karaoke version. I struck a few poses throughout the song. I smiled at the shock in their faces, laughing hysterically in my head.

"You're in!" they all exclaimed at the same time. I smiled, and strutted away. I put my clothes on, and went to celebrate. My training for next month's fashion show started tomorrow. I would have some fittings as well.

I was going to be in the Animal section, the Candy section, and I was wearing wings for the Nature section. I got back home, and watched a movie as I ate lunch. The rest of the day was spent making sure I was a set for tomorrow. I went to sleep early, so I looked good tomorrow. I can't wait for training and meeting the other models.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, and ill spare you the excuses and just give you the next chapter. Thank you for all your support and reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

***_*SGG**

Angel 2

I woke up in the morning and took a shower. I grabbed some black form fitting yoga cutoffs, a neon green exercise tank, and black sweatshirt. I slipped on my blue Ked's. I put my sport shoes and towel in my bag, along with a water bottle and my iPod.

I ate some eggs and bacon, with juice and coffee. I put my hair up in a ponytail, and left.

I got there and went straight to the gym, where the other models were coming in.

The trainer hustled me to the model faces that I remembered. I smiled as we approached one of my favourite models. Adriana Lima.

"Hi, I'm Heidi. This is Adriana, Miranda, Maria, Isabelle, Christina, and Rosie." Heidi Klum said, and I shook all their hands.

The trainer told us that they will start by testing the new models, to see what they can do. They had the other new model, Bella, do the test before me.

I got to the front, where they asked me to do to plank for as long as I could. The record was 3 minutes and 12 seconds. I topped that with 4 minutes. Then I did 50 push ups, sit ups, and pull ups.

"Ok, we know that you are good, but can you beat Rosie's black belt in Karate?" the trainer asked, smiling at her. I nodded and walked to the mat.

Rosie lunged, and tried to round house kick me. I caught her leg, spun her, and pinned her down.

"Wow. We can't do much training for you, but we will continue with today's challenge. We will be...fitting!" she yelled, and smiles broke out.

Today is when they all see the finished bras, and when I get to first see mine. They actually had my bras made in my size, because a new model quit, leaving me the outfits. I went to the fitting room after taking a shower, refreshed and ready.

I walked in, already changed into a dress. I met all the fitting people, and fit to see my outfits. I had a cheetah print one for the Animal section, and a flowing train. The outfit for Candy section was made entirely out of candy, and it had lollipops and candy canes on it. My outfit for the Nature section had green twig wings with green fabric draped on it. I had a moss coloured bra and undies. All the outfits include killer heels.

I finally could have lunch, so I went to Subway. I went home, and sent my mom and friends an email saying I got tickets for the Victoria's Secret fashion show, but didn't tell them I was in it.

They agreed to come, and I decided to go to a party I heard about at Brown Sugar, a dance club. I went with the other models and had fun, lots of fun.

I got home, and fell asleep right away. I really enjoyed all the model stuff, and I can't way until I can get on the runway.

**Sorry It's so short, but I'm updating the next one right away. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I am soooooo sorry! I HAVNT UPDATED IN FOREVER! Im not gonna make up excuses. but..I wrote up to chapter 5 so I will post them as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

**SGG*_***

Angel 3

Time Skip Fashion Show

Today is the day of the fashion show. I told mom and my friends to go right to their seats, and that I would see them when the show starts.

All the models where getting hair and makeup done as the stadium filled up. I was starting off the first section, Animals.

I got into my outfit, and waited for the show to start. The stadium finally filled up, and I heard Heidi announce for the 2012 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show to begin.

On cue, Who's that Girl by Rihanna started playing. I had to wait a few beats for me to go.

"Go Cammie!" someone said, and I strutted out. All the models that went out had their name flashed on the screen, their text the animal they were representing.

I strutted behind the pillars into sight, and walked across the runway as I waved at people. As I got near my gaping friends, I blew them a kiss. I stopped at the end, and blew the audience a kiss.

I passed Adriana on the way back, as she smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I got into backstage, and went straight to change into my Candy outfit. The section ended, and the next section, Fire, did their thing as Sean Kingston sang Fire Burning live.

I was the last in the Candy section, and the song was I Want Candy by Cody Simpson. I watched the other models walk, and when I got my signal, I walked out, shaking my butt as I went. When I got to the end, I got a lollipop and threw it at the audience. I walked back, and dressed in my last outfit.

I was in the last section, Nature. I was the third model out. I waited for my signal, then walked out, Wonderland played. I strutted out, and smiled as I glided down the runway. I winked at the camera, and Zach.

I finally finished! We all went out for the finale, all wearing our last outfits. There was a Red Carpet Party after the show, where all the stars that showed up got pictures with the Angels (us). I took a few pictures with Justin Bieber before going out with the models to a celebratory party at Heidi's house.

We had treats, and laughed and celebrate the end of the show. During the year, the models do photo shoots for Victorias Secret, but also other places, like Calvin Klein, Macy's, etc.

Lots of them do different stuff, some are dancers, some are writers, etc. I will just go back to doing missions until the next show.

I got a text from Bex saying that they will meet me at the entrance of the stadium, so j left the party to meet them.

I got there, and stepped out the car. I saw some paparazzi hiding, so I smiled at them, and walked into the stadium.

The first thing I saw was Zach kissing Bex, full on the lips.

I turned, and left, while holding back tears. I got home and started sobbing my eyes out, and finally I stopped after a few hours. I fell asleep after a few hours.

I woke up to my phone ringing at 7 in the morning. I didn't look at the caller ID, but regretted that when I heard Zach's voice.

"You never came yesterday," he said, and I narrowed my eyes.

"I didn't need to. Oh, and tell the Director, I quit," I said, and hung up.

It's time to make modelling a full time job.

**Hope you enjoy! Now I gotta go update Sniper! R&R plz!**

**SGG*_***


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow it's been a while! So so sorry:( I sprained my foot, and it's my B-day, so this is why I've sat myself down to write and post this. I hope u all enjoy, and R&R!**

***_*SGG**

1 year later

Its time for the Victoria's Secret Fashion show again, and it's going to be even more epic.

I had my fair share of fights with the COC, and beat them all, while not breaking a fingernail. But what I didn't expect was an attack from the CIA.

I was going back home when I saw a suspicious group of people dressed in black. I snuck up on them, and tapped ones shoulder. He turned around, and tried to flip me. I did a roundhouse kick on him, knocking him out. I swung a kick flip on another. I continued fighting until I got to the last one. I saw a glimmer of a badge, and smirked.

"Nice try, CIA," I said, and knocked him out. I picked my bags up, and left. I found a letter outside my door, from the CIA. I went black and read it over. Basically it said please come back to the CIA after the show. I thought about it. It would be good to get some action. I dialed the director's number, and he picked up after 3 rings.

"Hi director. I will come back after the show only if you don't tell anyone. I will make my own entrance," I said, and hung up.

I decided to go to the gymnastics gym, to work of any tension. I need to do some flipping. The CIA no doubt have some people that will be watching me.

I got to the gym, and put on my leotard, and went out. I found a balance beam, and flipped onto it. I did different tricks, and decided to do a floor routine. I did the one I had been making for a couple months now. I got ready, and started flipping and dancing. I finished, and went to change. We had a fitting tonight.

Time Skip

After the last fitting, the models and I drove to a hotel next to the stadium, because the show is tomorrow. We goofed around, but went to sleep early so we can be rested and energetic tomorrow.

We woke up next morning, and got dressed right away. I picked out maxi dress in a beautiful aqua print. Me and the other models left for the stadium after that. We got all our stuff, and went to take some pictures.

We went to the stadium, and got dressed in our first outfits. I was starting off the show, again, as they loved my work last time.

The first section was City Girls, and I got big wings with lights hanging down on it. They had all different colors, while my bra was black. The song playing was Drop it on Me by Ricky Martin. I was appearing out of a big doorway, with Times Square on it.

I waited for my que, and saw the doors opening just before the song started. I strutted out, just as the singing started. I did my round, then went back to change into my robot outfit.

The next section was the Music section, and they played Hot and Cold, while little music note confetti sprinkled down. They finished the section, and it was time for the Robot section, and my outfit was a steel gray bra with a neon yellow train with grey stripes on it. I had a mini hat that was neon yellow on.

I waited for my turn, and strutted out, I was one of the last 3 girls, and the last three would line up at the end of the runway, and the stage would lower. The other models walked up, and the stage went down.

I went to dress in my Countries of the World outfit, and waited for the Space section and the Valentines section to finish. My outfit was inspired by America, because all the outfits mirrored where the models are from, like Brazil, Germany, Sweden, America, Russia, Australia, etc.

I was the last to walk out, and I waited for all the models to finish. I strutted out in a white and red bra, with American flag tattered wings. I had on 6-inch heels that hurt a little.

I finished, and we all went out for a finale. We blew kisses at the audience, and when I was halfway there, I felt my shoe buckle come off. I was almost at the door, so I stood on tiptoes, and slid into the doors.

An assistant came and helped me take them off right away. The agency invited us to a dinner, and an after party hosted by Adrianna. I went home at 1 AM, and packed for the trip to the CIA.

I went to sleep, thinking about my comeback to the agency, and it has to be big. Like smash a window and make the alarms go off while I set fire to lobby big.

I woke up in the morning and dressed in black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a leather jacket. I put on some black 4-inch ankle boots, and put on some purple earrings and my hair straight.

After the plane ride, I got my bags sent to my apartment, and I got my Black Harley. I had developed a special hat that leaves you with not helmet hair.

I drove to Langley, earning a few glares as I sped through the city. I drove in front of the CIA, and decided to pass by security and scale the building before jumping into the lobby, when alarms go off, and getting everyone's attention on me.

I smiled, and walked past the gaping security guards. By the time they recovered, I was halfway to the Directors office. I knocked on his door and he let me in.

"Hello Chameleon, nice to see you back. Your mission is to rescue a captured team and finish their mission. You will be briefed on the plane. Good Luck," He said, and I walked out. I went to the disguise center to change my appearance.

When I walked in, I nearly choked. Macy was there yelling orders at scared looking people, while holding a black suitcase and a blue purse. It was definitely empty, but a rack of clothes stood behind her.

I walked in the shadows right behind her, before tapping her on the shoulder. She stared at me for a second before realization dawned on her face.

"Cammie?" she said, looking me up and down. I smiled. I had changed over the time I was gone. My hair was pure blonde instead I its original dirty blonde, due to all the time I spent on the beach.

"Hi Mace, I need to dye my hair, and get contacts and my wardrobe, so can we hurry this along? Plus, I missed you," I said, grinning. She stared at me open mouthed.

"Well, I missed you too, and this rack is all your clothes, and the box contains your choice of shoes," she said, gesturing to the box a lady had brought over. I helped her put all the clothes into the suitcase, and all the contacts, makeup, jewelry, and wigs I would need. After that, she took me to the Hair salon to give me pink and purple tips. It looked really good, and I didn't have to dye my whole head of hair.

I put on a pair of dark blue shorts, some black boots, and a neon yellow tank top. Macey completed the outfit with some Black chandelier earrings, and a black charm bracelet. She handed me the navy blue bag, in which I found a passport, lip-gloss, a gun, gum, and some other things. I thanked Macey, and then went to the weapons department.

I hid knives inside my boots, and in the hidden pocket of my shorts places a small gun. Then I took extra bullets, and mini bombs in my earrings. They will only go off if I activate them with a code on my IPhone. I put a sniper rifle in my bag, and a few extra knives and pistols. I was ready.

I went to the private jet, and found out that I was going to Russia. There was a weapons dealer there that I would have to kill, and also rescue the 2 agents that were captured.

The file didn't say which agents, but it said that the tech dudes or dudettes that didn't get captured would meet me at the hotel. There is a big team involved, but I am the only backup they brought in.

I'm ready.

**Hope you all enjoyed, the next chappy will be up soon:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Well...it's been As while. *Dodges fruits and a lonely Fro-yo thrown at her*. HEY! Don't waste the Fro-yo ! Sorry for any mistakes, this is all being done on my iPod online, so autocorrect will not be nice to me. Thank you for your reviews! I will never do this again, so;

Disclaimer: I don't own the GA series, I just own the plot. I don't own Victorias Scret or the CIA too! Okay?

Has anyone read the Host series? If you havent, its amazing, go read it right now. there is actually a story on Fanfiction about reading the book, and basically the whole book is written out in there. Free book! But just remember to R&R it! Anyways, Enjoy!

SGG*_*

* * *

I bet you already know who the tech people are. No? Well it's the two and only Liz&Jonas! Thru were probably more surprise to see me than I was to see them. I was kind of expecting (maybe even hoping) that they we're the tech people. Bit I'm taking a wild guess as to who the captured agents are (*cough* Zach *cough* *cough* Bex *cough* Grant *cough).

Liz & Grant confirmed my suspicions, and filled me in on the mission details. The COC apparently has a secret part that specializes in wiping out any agents on COC related missions (from the CIA, MI6, etc).

Zach, Bex, and Grant were trying to shut down their main base, and got caught in a trap. My mission is to go in there free them and any other prisoners, and shut down the base (aka blow it up).

As soon as they filled me in on all the details, I dressed, grabbed all my weapons, and left to kick some butt! I drove my Harley to a block away from the base, and walked the rest of the way. The base was only a couple blocks away from the town, so there will be a big buzz over explosions.

I reached my first pack of guards about 700 meters away from the main gate of the building, so I tried to take them down quickly to avoid the camera. Luckily they were doing a sweep, allowing me time to take out the guards. I hid in all the shadows, and behind anything I could see, until I found a vent.

"Bookworm. Do you copy?" I said into my Comm's.

"Yes Chameleon, do you want me to put the camera in loop now? How many seconds?" she asked, and I heard the faint sound of typing in the background. You can't keep the camera on loop for more than a couple minutes because of the patrolling guards.

"Um...30 seconds should do," I said, waiting for my signal.

"Okay..in three, two, one, go!" she said, and I sprang into action. I used my handy vent-picks, and opened it. I climbed into the vent, and sealed it behind me.

"All clear Bookworm, 10 seconds spare," I said, grinning.

"That's the Chameleon I know!" Liz said jokingly.

She guided me through the building, telling me the camera blind spots, and when the guards were coming. Without her help, though it is hard to admit, I might have been caught already.

Finally, I reached the prison block. I instantly saw Bex, Zach, and Grant in their cell. They look like they haven't showered in weeks, or eaten in days. Grant was the first to spot me, and whispered to the others. Of course, they didn't know it was me, Cammie, but they figured out that I was helping them.

I signaled to Liz to put the camera on loop, but before that I sign told grant to look like they were sleeping. They settled down, an Liz put the camera on loop.

"You have 2 minutes before the next guard patrol comes by these corridors, hurry up," she said, typing away in the background.

I went up to the cell, and started picking the lock. It took me 15 seconds to do this one, and the door swung open. I told the others to go up the vent in the ceiling, giving them Comm's so they could get Liz to help them.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked, as heard my conversation.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of," I said.

i turned to the other cells. There were only two occupied, so I unlocked them, and sent the people in them with the others.

After they went up the vent, I turned around to face the hallway. I think I need to get caught in purpose.

"Bookworm, drive the van up to my bike, they will meet you there. Leave without me, I will come later," I said, hiding into the shadows, waiting for the guards to come.

It's time for me to face Ms. Goode.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I don't know when I will update, but I will try to make it soon. R&R ya'll!

*_*SGG


End file.
